1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a toy air pistol for launching a missile bullet; particularly, it relates to an air pistol comprising an air-compression mechanism and a triggering mechanism inside the pistol body portion. When pulling the trigger, the piston will compress the air swiftly to push the missile bullet out of the barrel to let the player imagine a real missile being launched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The children toys in the current are varied; for instance, there are many different kinds only for the toy gun. Most of them can only provide a sound, or sound and light. Some of them may be able to launch light weight bullets by means of explosive or spring force; the toy gun using explosive can only launch its bullet at very short range, while the gun using spring as a launching power would soon fail to launch bullet as a result of metal fatigue.